The Subconscious Hero
by Mantar
Summary: Teenagers with special powers live relatively normal lives, until one day they are confronted by an orginization bent on resurrecting one of the most powerful beings ever to have lived. The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly.
1. Chapter 1: Affiliations

_All characters, places, and other things similar to the Dragon Ball Z belong to Funimation and the origional Japenese manga. I do not own anything besides a number of the characters and other small things. _

**The Subconscious Hero**

CHAPTER 1: Affiliations

At Power Protection Placement High children were trained to be some of the most powerful protectors of the earth. As one of the most noteworthy boarding power placement schools not many people received the opportunity to go here. In truth, the school was nearly free. The application progress was the killer though. For in this school kids were not taught college english, nor were they trained in mathematics. Power Protection Placement High (or P3 for short) was a school specialized in training students with "unique" abilities.

"On the turn of the 22nd century the human gene began to erratically change in specialized circumstances. At first these changes meant certain death, e.g. the child was born without a head or a heart. However, renown scientist Albert Draconis founded a virus of sorts to attack these mutated genes and nothing else. However, when administered to children still in the womb, the virus had life changing repercussions. When the first child administered with the virus was born, something no one could have predicted happened. The child killed both the mother and doctor in the room with what seemed like a burst of concentrated energy. Professor Draconis, after being hunted down by the family of the strange child, developed his hypothesis on the subject. He had concluded that the virus had done exactly what it been created to do; it had destroyed the mutant gene. However, as like many animals, mammal and reptile alike, when something from the body is lost it is replaced by another copy of the same thing. The human body is this way with the genes in our DNA.

So when the virus killed the gene the body made a new one. However, the human system created this rare gene on yet unknown and unexplainable terms. So to put it bluntly, though the virus had killed the old gene, the body had created a new one that was far superior to the old. Now, the theory gets more complicated from here but this is what the majority of the scientist suggests: they say when the body is given a gene; this gene has the ability to create a complete strand of DNA by itself. Now in all cases known to man so far, if an unknown gene is entered into a structure where the mass majority is different, it is flushed out. But this gene was a sort of super gene. It had been created by the body not to die.

So in retrospect, the body had created something it could not destroy. Thus, the singular gene created a complete strand of DNA and began to multiply. So when this new "ultra human" baby was born, it was still mostly human, but it had this super gene in it. The child was put into a contained area and sentenced to death. Renowned Doctors and the global peace committee decided that it was too dangerous to have this "thing" alive. However, the father of the baby caught wind of this and decided to steal his baby away from the scientists and doctors and live a peaceful life. He told the guard guarding the contained room he wished to see his child one last time. Having felt sympathy the guard let him in. however, when the father took a hold of his baby's hand, he saw his eyes turn bright green. He wanted to let go but couldn't. The child levitated into the air and shot through the roof of the installation with the father in tow. Then the baby proceeded to blow the base to smithereens with blasts from his hands. And that, students, was the last time the human Broly and his father Paragus had been seen in a century."

Mr. Oak the teacher looked around the room hoping to see astonishment and wonder at this magnificent monologue. He was only thanked from a half asleep snore from Mantar in the front desk of his class.

"Mantar?"

Mantar jumped awake at the sound of his name

"Seven hundred and thirty three!!" He shouted with a startled look.

"I haven't asked the question yet Mantar"

"Well that's not fair now is it?" Mantar replied

"Pay attention! Now what was the name of the man who created the anti-gene virus?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Mantar stuttered.

"I expect you to pay attention to your history Mantar."

"But it's so boooooooooorrrrriiinnnggg!!!!!"He groaned

"Oh? Then you don't wish to hear how the legendary Broly was found, fought, and supposedly killed by yet another superhuman named Goku? And I also guess you don't wish to hear how that Broly still survived, bloodthirsty for revenge? Oh and I'm suuuuree you don't want to hear about the rumors on how people think that he had a son just before he died fighting Goku again accompanied by his children fighters as well?"

Mantar started "not rea-wait...what did you say? Cool battle scene, bloodthirsty revenge? Ya sure I'm up for it!"

Mantar grinned only to be met by a swift smack to the back of his head by a back of a notebook in Mr. Oak's hand.

"Than I expect you not to use my class as nap time! Understood?"

"Yes-sir"

------------

"MAN!!! That Broly and Goku stuff was intense wasn't it Mantar!!!!!"

"Ya sure was Saffron" Mantar said sarcastically

"Well I thought it was quite insightful" said a brown haired, ruby eyed girl next to Mantar

"Ya well you would think that Kailaya. You like history."

"And you don't Mantar?" she said

"I like some stuff in it"

"Like what?" she retorted

A dark blue haired girl next to Saffron whispered something barely audible in his ear.

"Like kaila-"

"I'm warning you Rikku! I can send energy blasts so powerful at you; your DOG'S brother will feel it!"

"Oooooooh, I am, SO scared right now." Rikku said waving her hands in the air.

"Ya you better be..."

"You wanna go right here?!" Rikku challenged

"Ya! lets go!"

"Quit it!" a boy with hair the color of dried blood shouted. "Sparring is tomorrow, we can settle your little catfight then."

"Ya, see you at the gym Rikku...hey! Wait a second! Catfight? Adrian you little!"

"Ah cool it Mantar," Adrian interjected" no one wants to see you taken out here. Especially by me."

"I'll see you at the gym then tomorrow Mantar, I look forward to beating you" Rikku said.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Getting Warmed Up

Chapter 2: Just Getting Warmed Up...

The Next Day 10 minutes before gym class.

"Hey guys wait up!!"

Mantar and Adrian both turned around to see the 4 Shimas running towards them.

Adrian rolled his eyes and said to Mantar, "I'll meet you at the gym"

"Cool" Mantar said

The Shimas caught up with Mantar and Kuro said, "Hey Mantar, ready to get your butt handed to you today by our sis?"

"Ya, we made a bet with Kailaya that you're gunna lose in less than 5 minutes" said her sister Rumiku

Mantar's look brightened, "so she's rooting for me?"

Akiro laughed," rooting for you? We're rooting for you more than she is! She bet you'll be out in 3 minutes! Ha!"

Rikku punched Akiro in the shoulder, "shut-up Akiro, you know she's rooting for Mantar, why would you say that?"

"Aw, you're no fun Rikku."

"See ya at the gym Mantar." Rikku smirked.

--------At the school gym---------------

A muscular man with a white tank top and sport pants stood at the middle of the gym floor.

"Now students, today we're going to exercise our powers by dueling. As you are well aware, each contender is outfitted with a duel necklace. If their power drops below survivable conditions, the necklace will automatically give energy to the wearer and sound a bell giving the opponent a point. Now the first to get a point is the victor, understand?"

"Ya ya ya." said Rikku. "Let's do this"

"Mantar, Rikku, get in fighting stance. Lower your center of gravity; clear your mind, that's right. Now...COMENCE!!"

Rikku wasted no time. She lobbed six small shots in an arc nearly touching the 70 foot high ceiling. This was too easy for Mantar. He created a sort of energy arc with the energy level set to that of Rikku. When the lobs hit the arc in his hands they spun around and fired directly back at her. After this he sent a low-level beam aimed at her. This beam connected with her previous shots and only sped it up.

Rikku quickly dodged the attack and spun sideways to kick off the wall and fly straight at Mantar. She caught him off guard and sent him reeling to the corner of the gym. With annoyance he got to his knees and wiped the blood from his face. He charged right back at her.

They engaged in a furious fist fight and neither could gain ground. Rikku would punch, Mantar would block. Mantar then decided to take a chance. This would either hurt him or help him. He encased his hand in pure energy and sent a haymaker towards her stomach. She blocked it with her hand but couldn't hold it. Mantar heard a sickening crack emanate from her wrist. He continued with the attack none the less and connected with her middle to send her speeding backwards.

With a twist of his wrist an energy ball formed and hovered in mid-air. He closed his eyes, visualized the ball in his mind, and levitated off the ground.

Rikku struggled to her knees and saw Mantar forming one of his finisher moves.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate attacks." she whispered.

She had to move fast in order to beat his speed. She stood up, put her palms facing the sky and screamed to the heavens, "Lightning Hail!!"

Multitudes of energy beams shot from her fingertips and flew to the ceiling. They circled there like excited snakes, waiting for prey. Hundreds of these beams flew from her until the ceiling was covered in a mass of writhing blue energy beams.

-----

Mantar stood charging his energy ball and noticed that the air had an electric feel to it. At that moment Rikku shouted, "lightning hail!!"

Mantar's body froze. He knew this attack. She had only used it once before and it was over a year ago. These beams on the ceiling were attracted to movement like ants to sugar. He had to find a way through…

-----

Rikku just had to wait now. All he had to do was move and he was gone. Unless...

She saw Mantar smirk at her and wave. The energy snakes all turned toward him and shot like their named pronounced; lightning. Then Mantar hit the ball with his hand and sent it in her direction. Immediately the snakes shifted their hungry gaze to the mass of energy.

Just then Rikku felt strong hands on her back and she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "Nice game Rikku, but as usual, I have a way out."

"Dang it Mantar, you scared me. And how will you get out of this now? The beams are coming for us! You know well they aren't attracted to me."

"Very true, but what about what's inside of you?"

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

At that moment the energy ball made contact with Rikku's stomach. However, instead of exploding, it sank into her body, still eager for the attention of the blue beams.

"Mantar you little-"

Mantar pushed hard on her back and sent her right into the mass of the blue snakes. On contact with her body they all combusted into a gigantic explosion.

Suddenly a sharp bell rang and all of the remaining snakes were sucked into an energy storage tank on the ceiling.

"Those were some pretty fancy moves Mantar, where'd you think of something like that?" Mr. Raven the gym supervisor said.

"Well I don't sleep very well at night sir; I have a lot of time to think."

"Good enough." he said "Miss. Shima? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm alright I think. Only my pride is hurt." Rikku said while lifting herself from the floor holding her wrist.

"Well that's good then. Now Mantar, proceed to the re-energizing room, you will have to be ready in 30 minutes to confront Adrian in battle."


	3. Chapter 3: A Worthy Opponent

Chapter 3: A Worthy Opponent

"3...2...1...COMMENCE!"

The battle started off with a bang, literally. Adrian and Mantar both threw blasts at each other, only to have them collide in mid-air.

Both combatants stared the other down. For what seemed like ages neither moved, waiting for the other to make a mistake, somehow.

----------------

Mantar had a plan. While Adrian was waiting for an opportunity to strike, He would charge his energy into a sword shape behind his back and make it grow stronger until they chose to battle. Not for any particular purpose Mantar chose his blade color to be blue. Unaware to the both of them however, they both chose the same strategy to the finite detail.

-----------------

Adrian decided to make a sword with his stored up energy while he was waiting. He chose his color to be green. For a moment Adrian could have sworn that he saw a blue point behind mantar's back.

"Mantar you sly little devil" Adrian smirked, "you are charging a sword as well?"

Mantar was taken aback but only showed calmness. "Well you always did pay attention to detail Adrian." Mantar said while drawing the sword from behind his back. Adrian followed suit.

"Well then Mantar, shall we give our classmates what they came here to see?"

"Yes, let us show them how real warriors fight."

"Well then pal, Have at thee!"

Both at once they lunged forward. The swords collided in their hands and they retracted them in a shower of blue and green sparks. The struck again and again, neither willing to let the other be the victor.

----------------

With a back flip and an energy pulse Adrian rocketed himself to the other side of the gym and did one of his finisher moves; The Death Sphere. Adrian raised one hand into the air and concentrated strongly, sending his energy to form a giant ball above one hand. It shined black with red electricity around it. If this hit Mantar it would all be over.

------------------

Mantar rolled his eyes at Adrian.

He had done this attack so many times before, Mantar could dodge it with his eyes shut.

"Oh Adriiiiaaaaan, why are you doing this? You are well aware that I can dodge this." you're just going to embarrass yourself like you did every other time." Mantar said in a sing songy voice.

"This time is different Mantar."

"Oh? And how is that?"

As if on cue the death sphere in Adrian's hand tripled in size and turned a bright shade of green.

"Oh crud. Hee he, um Adrian? Could you tone it down a little, uhh the green doesn't go well with my complexion. Kinda hurts the eyes to look at it if you know what I mean."

Adrian laughed a deep laugh. "After this Mantar, you won't have a complexion to look at."

With that said Adrian launched the new and improved "Death Ball" into orbit.

"Time to go!" Mantar shouted.

He literally flew towards the gym door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Coooooooooooaaaaach!!!!!!! Could you find it in your heart of endless, bountiful hearts to well, OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME BEFORE I DIE!!??!!?!!?!!?"

"Mantar relax," the coach shouted. "Your necklace will protect you."

"Ha ha ha. You are a 'very' funny man coach, VERY funny. Now I am aware that the necklace will protect me but the fact of the matter still remains, IT WILL HURT!!!!"

At that moment the death ball was centimeters from Mantar. However he had the reputation of being the fastest student in the school.

Mantar ran from the ball across the room and started pounding on Adrian. For in order to control the death ball with some direction; Adrian was forced to concentrate wholly on it and couldn't block mantar's attacks. They only lasted for so long though because the ball was back and flying even faster. Mantar had to use a trick he had thought of but had never tried.

"Things could get really sticky really fast." Mantar said

"What?" Adrian replied.

Mantar flipped around to face the death ball head on. With his hands outstretched he prepared himself.

When the ball hit Mantar a wave of pain shot through him. The energy he felt was extremely strong. He dint know if he could pull this off.

'I have to suck in the energy' he thought.

With a deep breath he slowly absorbed the energy ball. Then he made a horrible mistake.

'Well this is easy' Mantar thought 'but it's too slow, let's speed it up!'

All at once Mantar absorbed the death ball and suddenly his arms glowed black.

"What the?!" Mantar said astounded

The blackness worked its way up through his arm, into his chest and to his neck.

"Sorry Mantar" Adrian said with a hint of mocking.

"Don't you dare!" Mantar shouted at him.

Adrian just smirked back. All at once he put his hands together as if praying and pushed them up in the air as fast as he could. Following the hands, the black energy worked its way up into Mantar's brain. Mantar froze on the spot and his eyes rolled back into his head. Then, all was shrouded in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Shut Down but Opened Up

Chapter 4: Shut down but opened up

Mantar lay in an infirmary bed. He had to think for a while about why he was there. He remembered the gym, and then he fought Rikku. And then...he couldn't really remember. He'd have to ask someone.

He sat up in bed. To tell the truth, where WAS every one? He looked around. Through the window he could see that everything was dark outside. He felt fine, so maybe he could get up fine.

Mantar stood up on the ground and started to walk out. Suddenly his foot hit something. He looked down. Mantar smiled to himself. He saw Kailaya sleeping next to his bed in a sleeping bag.

He looked around more. In-fact-EVERYONE had slept in his room. Something bad must have happened to him. H tried to sneak past everyone but before he even took a step, Adrian jolted awake and hit him in the chest with a blast of energy. Mantar fell back onto his bed clutching his torso in pain. Adrian wiped the sleep from his eyes and walked over to him.

"Heh heh, oops. Sorry 'bout that Mantar. I was kinda edgy the entire time here."

"Ya well that's okay." Mantar said recovering. "Hey by the way, what happened yesterday? I don't remember anything."

Adrian explained how they fought and how he tried to absorb his energy, and how he just fell down and blacked out on the spot.

"You've been here all day. They had to drain all the energy out of you then let you're body restore itself. Next time try to remember not to be so macho and show off in front of your girl."

"Excuse me?!" Mantar replied angrily. "I do not-"

"Whatever." Adrian said waving a hand dismissively at him. "I see the way you look at her, I know you. And so does she, but I'm still wondering how she doesn't know."

"Well she better not find out," Mantar said, "or I'll know who it came from!"

"Cool it man, what reason would I have for telling her? No I decided a long time ago to just sit back and watch you. I know that something is going to happen at the end, it's just that I don't know what's going to happen in between. That's the best part."

Mantar had nothing to reply to that. He just sat on his bed and stared into space.

"You know it's just hard for me-"

"Listen dude-" Adrian interjected.

"Ya I know you probably don't care at all but-"

"MANTAR! SHUT IT!"

They both stood there in the infirmary.

"Mantar, listen to that"

All was silent. Mantar strained to hear what Adrian could. Then something caught up to him. It was whispering. It was coming from behind the door of the room next door: the principal's office.

Slowly Adrian and Mantar tip-toed up next to the door and pressed their ears against it. They couldn't make out what was being said. Adrian whispered to Mantar, "Hey, grab me that glass over there on the table."

"Why"

"Just do it!" he whispered back.

Mantar threw it over and took one for him. Adrian caught it with one hand. Slowly they put the glasses to their ears.

"-and when you tell us where he is you can go free relatively unharmed." a deep voice pronounced maliciously.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" The principal's voice said. "Even if the stories were true what makes you think he would be here?"

"Listen grandpa," the voice said again "if you don't tell me where the kid is by the count of ten, things are going to get really tough around here! Our records say the kid's name is-"

Mantar felt someone walk up beside him and touch his arm. "Hey Mantar" it was Kailaya. "What's going on" she said in a voice that definitely wasn't a whisper.

Mantar spun around and threw his hand over her mouth. With his other hand he signaled for her to be quiet. Her eyes seemed to speak to him. 'What's wrong?'

"There's someone over there, we think he has the principal hostage"

Mantar thought if it really was that. He needs to hear more. Hear more...HIS GLASS!!! He must have dropped it!

Mantar spun back around to see Adrian balancing on one foot holding mantar's glass an inch from the ground and his own in his other hand.

Mantar could barely hear him say, "Holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy." he looked up "well help me!" he whispered.

Mantar smiled embarrassingly and took the glass back and put it to the door.

"-don't have his birth records, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"No it doesn't, does it now; we've gotten all we need from you."

Mantar and Adrian both heard a gun cock and a trigger pull. A deafening momentary roar came from the room.

Kailaya gasped and grasped Mantar's arm.

Mantar couldn't believe this, not the principal, not now, not ever.

Everyone else in the room jolted awake some screaming some silent.

Mantar just had one phrase running through his head, 'not now, not ever'

"What...the...heck?!" Adrian spat out word by word.

'Not now, not ever'

"Guys I'm scared" Kailaya whimpered still attached to mantar's arm.

'Not now, not ever'

"Mantar! Say something!" Adrian shouted

In everyone's world but mantar's time seemed to slow to a halt. All eyes turned to him. They looked on in disbelief on what was happening. At first the changes were subtle. Mantar's eyebrows elongated slightly and narrowed downwards. Then they became more drastic. His veins and muscles started to grow. His biceps were at least twice what they were. Then the biggest change of all happened. His eyes flashed through every color of the rainbow at the speed of light. It was if a firework had gone off in his head. Then, as if on some invisible cue, they turned straight to white. And then they glowed. They glowed like the sun. They lit up the entire room.

"Mantar..." Adrian stuttered, "Are you Okay?"

Then the dam broke.

Mantar looked directly at the door and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!"

The doorway seemed to crumple beneath his roar. The door flew off its hinges revealing for a split moment 3 men in the room; a man with a gun, a man with a balaclava on, and the principal, smirking and holding a magnum bullet in-between his fingers.

The momentary image flew by along with the door smashing the man with the gun into the wall of the office. Unfortunately for him the wall was made of brick, however, fortunately for him he was dead even before his skull and brain were smashed and scattered across the room.

Mantar's eyes held no pity for any one of those two men. In truth he did not seem at all like Mantar any more. He was something completely different, worse than an animal. Mantar had momentarily transformed into a monster.

His bright white eyes moved with his head as he turned his gaze to the other man. Pure fear filled the man's eyes. But Mantar knew no pity.

The man turned to run away through a second door.

In a completely inhuman and unnatural voice Mantar said, "Now where do you think you're going?"

With merely a slight nod of mantar's head the man flew backwards, impaling himself on the fist of a white eyed, blood raged teen.

The man screamed a last, high pitched scream that rattled the windows of the room and hung his head in death.

Mantar then turned his head to the principal. On seeing his state which was very clearly alive, the glow vanished from mantar's eyes, his face returned to normal, and his eyes shut, right after turning back to normal as well. With an extreme look of exhaustion Mantar crumpled to the floor.

"Mantar!" Kailaya screamed and rushed over to him.

"Adrian knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be just fine in the morning. In-fact, he probably won't remember any of this."

Kailaya looked down in sympathy at her best friend. She leaned down close to his head and kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing profusely, she got to her feet.

"He'll like that" Adrian whispered to her.

She smiled at him and then walked out of the office, trying to regain her thoughts. Who were those men? What did they want? But most importantly,

'What in the world had happened to Mantar?'


	5. Chapter 5: Hopes and Dreams

Chapter 5: Hopes and Dreams.

Mantar Once again woke up in the infirmary. He tried to sit up. A bolt of pain shot through his head. He grasped it with both hands and recoiled back onto the bed. He waited a few seconds and the pain subsided.

'What in the world was that?' Mantar thought.

Slowly this time, he tried to sit up in bed. His head felt perfectly normal now. He looked around the room. The last thing he remembered he was with Adrian, sitting right here. What had happened? He saw Adrian and Kailaya in a corner of the infirmary sleeping. They were sitting on a couch and Kailaya had her head resting on Adrian's shoulder. Mantar tried to get up out of bed. His whole body ached. He grunted as his bones creaked with exhaustion.

Suddenly Kailaya's eyes fluttered open. She looked beyond tired. However, when her eyes caught sight of Mantar out of bed she regained a burst of energy.

She flung herself off the couch and wrapped her arms around Mantar in an embrace.

She whispered in his ear, "I was so scared for you"

Mantar put his hands on her back to returning the hug. "Why would you be scared? What happened last night? I can't remember anything."

"You don't?" Kailaya inquired she looked at the floor. "Adrian said that might happen. Well I don't think I should be the one to tell you. All you need to know now is that a monster was let lose in the school, it killed two people and saved the life of one."

"WHAT?! Mantar said in disbelief, "a monster? What do you mean?"

"Oh it was so scary..." Kailaya whispered as she dug her head into Mantar's shirt.

"What happened to me? Why didn't I do anything?" Mantar asked.

"Because-because..." Kailaya stammered.

"It's because the monster in this story was you Mantar." a voice said.

Mantar and Kailaya turned around to face the principal.

"Principal?" Kailaya said loosening her hold on Mantar. "What happened in there last night?"

"Yes I believe we would all like to know the answer to that question sir." Adrian said stepping from the couch.

"Well then, I imagine you are all quite spooked out of your skin. Well situations like this do merit some explanation. Then I expect you should want to sit down. It's quite a complicated story."

--------------------------------------------

"So you see, those two men were part of an underground organization called the "Shadow Entourage" they believe that Broly's bloodline still exists. They are searching for the one who is said to contain the wrath of Broly. Once they control him, they control the known world."

"well, that's...wonderful." Adrian said distastefully.

"I know!" Rikku shouted out, "Let's go find their secret hideout and take the fight to them! Heck, we can take them. Well, Mantar can at least. It's PERFECT!"

The principal looked stern. "Rikku think before you speak. The organization sent two goons after us; they were probably the bottom of the barrel. There's no doubt the rest of the organization has super human powers as well. We could never just ramble in there without knowledge before-hand. We would get killed. And most importantly, we can't use Mantar as a weapon; we don't even know how these unknown powers were activated. We will have to study them closer."

---------------------------------

(In the school field mid-day)

"I don't know what to do guys." Akiro said.

"Well we have to do something!" Saffron pronounced.

"Well I agree with Rikku, mostly anyway." Adrian said. "We need to get inside of their head quarters. We need to hit them where it hurts."

"That's perfect Adrian" Mantar agreed. "If they really are this kind of cult organization thing, then they must have some resource center that has all of the background on what they're doing. Let's just destroy that. That will hurt them."

"Well team," Adrian said "we meet back here in 7 hours to go to the hideout!"

"Ahem, problem there. Where exactly is this hideout we're talking about?" Mantar retorted.

"Wait, you mean you didn't see the guy's wallet?" Adrian asked, "well I mean it was laying right there. None of you? Gosh. No wonder nothing gets done around here. Well it's in this secret alley way, some of library or something. Come on, just follow my lead."

------------------------------

(Same day, 7 hours later, in a deserted part of the city.)

Mantar, Kailaya, and Adrian all stood in an alleyway in front of a large iron door.

"Hey, who needs the front entrance, follow me!" Adrian flew to the top of the mysterious building. Mantar turned to Kailaya.

"You ok"

"Ya, I think ill be alright, I'm just a little shaken up if you know what I mean. Everything lately hasn't been that calm. I'm just not used to it. And I'm tired too."

"Well you can rest when we get back, but for now let's get inside and see what's up."

"I'm kind-of weak, can you carry me up there?" Kailaya asked

Mantar smiled "sure"

He took her arm and lifted her off of the ground. She held on tighter but he had a good grip. They landed on the roof with a soft 'thud'. Adrian had already located the main library and cut a removable hole in the steel roofing.

"Come on guys hurry up, stay on my tail"

With that Adrian slid down the hole, Mantar and Kailaya close behind.

They floated down to a floor surrounded by scriptures.

"These are just normal books, not evil ones." Kailaya stated.

"Well let's keep looking then." Mantar said.

They searched the stacks upon stacks of books, searching for any hint of the words Broly or Paragus.

Finally Adrian shouted something.

"Hey guys! Come over here. I've got something!"

Mantar and Kailaya rushed over to see what he had found. On one entire side of a book case, there were at least a hundred books pertaining to the legacy of the evil Broly.

"Whoa." Adrian said astonished.

Suddenly a noise was heard far down the library isles.

"I'll check it out" Mantar whispered.

"Be careful!" Kailaya whispered after him.

-------------------

Mantar silently slid down the isles. He was headed towards where he had heard the noise. He took himself step-by-step being extremely careful not to make a single sound. Then he rounded a corner and everything went wrong. The second he took one step around a corner of a bookcase, a strong hand wrapped around his foot and pulled. Mantar's entire sense of balance was thrown off. He soared through the air led by his leg. Half a second of air later Mantar collided with the side of a book shelf knocking countless books to fall with him.

Mantar knew he was in trouble now. He had to step up to this challenge. With a hand on the floor and a spin with his legs, Mantar righted himself and threw a punch at the opponent.

The hit connected with the man's chest and sent him spiraling backwards. With a flick of mantar's wrist a blue orb appeared and shot at the man. It collided with the floor inches from his chest and sent him again spiraling sideways.

Mantar just had to get out of here now, who knew how many guys would show up now he had been found.

He bolted to Adrian and Kailaya.

No sooner had he turned to corner than he found Kailaya running to help him. He caught her hand and pulled her with him.

"Come on!" he shouted, "We have to get out of here NOW!"

He pulled her along with him running towards the Broly section. When he got there. He found Adrian with his face buried in a book titled, 'The Son of Broly'.

Mantar ripped the book out of his hands. And shouted at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! We have to get out of here!!! Forget the destroying of the books; we're neck deep in trouble!"

Adrian eyes seemed to stare into space.

"Ya...ok..."

"GOSH! COME ON!" Mantar shouted out

He grabbed Adrian's arm too and blasted up in the air. Feet from the roof he shot an energy blast at it, tearing it to shreds. Mantar, with Adrian and Kailaya in tow, cut through the darkness like a knife. Breathing heavily Mantar looked back on the base.

"We were so close" He whispered.

Then, like a bolt of lightning they shot though the sky heading back towards the school.


	6. Chapter 6: The Adventured Confrontation

Chapter 6: The Adventured Confrontation.

"So guys how did it go last night" Rikku Question the tired trio.

"Nothing happened, besides almost dying, nothing at all happened." Mantar responded. "Now please Rikku, I beg you, leave us in peace, we haven't slept in 48 hours.

Kailaya nodded half-awake with her head on Mantar's shoulder. Adrian was fully unconscious snoring loudly on the grass beside Mantar.

"Fine you guys do what you want" Rikku protested, "Go have your little slumber party! While the rest of the world is in Peril the only heroes we have are sleeping on the job!!!"

"Fine Rikku what do you want?"

"Well," she started, "first lets go to the park, we can train a little."

"Park, right, be right there..."

Mantar shook Kailaya awake softly. "Come on, its field trip time."

Rikku turned to face the park over a mile away, "well let's get a move on, the world can't defend itself you know!"

She turned around; Mantar and Kailaya were both sleeping deeply.

"MOVE IT!!!!" Rikku shouted.

----------------------------------

(At the Park, 12:00)

Finally Rikku had managed to get the sleeping "heroes" out of their eternal slumber. She directed them to a tree made of some odd kind of wood.

"Test #1" Rikku said to them. "To pass this test you have to be able to climb this tree in less than 5 seconds."

"Rikku, be reasonable, that tree is over 30 feet tall. That's impossible unless we fly up there." Mantar retorted.

"Hey, you're a strong person; you shouldn't have to be given a handicap! Now get ready, 3...2...1...GO!!!!"

Mantar jumped up as high as he could and grabbed on to the first branch. He hung there for about 20 seconds before coming to meet the ground again.

"MANTAR!!!! Get your butt off of the ground! I expect you to be up that tree by the end of today! Now, 3...2...1...GO!!!!"

With an annoyed expression on his face Adrian sent a cut of energy right through the trunk of the tree and saw it fall to the ground with a resounding thud.

He counted out loud, "ONE!!!!" he jogged a couple of feet, "two!" a few more, "three!!!" he had almost gone 30 feet now. "FOUR!" Adrian shouted as he reached the last leaf of the tree. "Ha," he mocked tiredly at Mantar, "beat that". With that Adrian closed his eyes and fell down on the spot snoring like a baby.

"Maybe next time Adrian," Mantar said back "next time when I'm less tired, like next year maybe."

"Why do I even bother with you guys?" Rikku threw her hands up over her head and walked away.

-------------------------

Mantar was dreaming. He was dreaming of a dark place. Some mysterious place. But he had been here before. As if a fog had cleared, his vision had sharpened and he saw he was in the infirmary. He looked around. 'This is familiar he thought, but he had been sure he had never seen this before. Mantar looked at the end of the room. He gasped. It was this was the night everyone had talked to him about. This was the night with the two men from the organization. He went on to get a closer look.

He stood beside his 'past' self and observed.

The Adrian in the dream suddenly spoke. "Hey, grab me that glass over there on the table."

Mantar nearly replied before he remembered this was a dream.

"Why" His past self said.

"Just do it!" Adrian whispered back.

The real Mantar just stood there observing. As he was watching, He saw someone stir on the floor near a bed in the room. He turned around to see Kailaya get up. She wiped he sleep from her eyes and cocked her head sideways as if trying to understand what was going on. Slowly she walked over to the dream Mantar and touched him on the arm.

"Hey Mantar" She said "What's going on" She spoke in such a louder voice than the whispers Mantar had just heard he wanted to shout out for her to be quiet.

For a short while the real Mantar sat on the dream bed and just watched, trying to find any clue to what happened to him. Suddenly he heard a gunshot. Everyone in the room woke up. The next thing the real Mantar knew was everything seeming to come to a halt. He looked upon himself. A flash of white, blinding light filled the room. It was so bright he had to shield his eyes. Why didn't anyone else have to look away? He thought. The light was becoming painful. Mantar squirmed trying to hold his hands over is eyes. Then a pair of strong hands grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him.

-------------------------

Instantly Mantar gasped awake. It was nearly midnight. All the streetlights were on. Mantar looked who woke him. A man cloaked in black with a giant flashlight stood in front of him. One hand was on his shoulder.

"Well lookie here," the man said "Sleeping beauty decided to wake up. Now listen here kid, tell us where your little black haired friend went, we know he was reading one of our books. Those books contain hidden information that must never be released. Now if you tell us where he went we might let you live, for now."

Mantar looked to his left, Adrian was gone.

With a slow movement he grabbed hold of Kailaya's hand, slowly squeezing it until she woke up.

"Shhhhhhh..." he whispered to her."Stay calm."

Kailaya looked up at the man with the flashlight. She took in a quick breath and grasped Mantar's hand tighter.

"Listen kid," the man said again. "You have until the count of five or someone here is going to be seriously hurt.

Mantar looked frantically around

"One..." the man said

Mantar saw a shadow move between the Man's legs.

"Two..." Mantar looked closer at the shadow as he understood.

"Three..."

Mantar squeezed Kailaya's hand twice, signaling her not to speak at all.

"Four..."

"I swear kid; don't make me get to the number-"

"Five" a voice behind him said.

A pair of hands grabbed the front and the back of the Man's head. With a lightning quick motion, the hands spun in a counter clockwise direction inducing a sickening crack to emanate from the man's neck.

The pair of hands pushed the limb body aside and a pair of white teeth smiled at Mantar.

"Adrian, gosh, you little, you scared me half to death." Mantar said.

"What makes you think I'm Adrian?" An Adult voice said.

Mantar's eyes widened as he shot a beam of concentrated energy at the figure. He sent it bouncing off in another direction with a block from his arm.

"Admirable, but not needed. No, I'm not here to hurt you Mantar, I am here for the same thing you are."

"Which is?" Mantar suspiciously answered back.

"I wish to stop the Shadow Entourage once and for all. Forgive me for not introducing myself beforehand."

The figure stepped out into the nearby illumination from a streetlight. He was clad in dark blue weight clothes and an orange martial arts uniform over that. On the front of his orange clothes it had a giant Japanese Symbol on it. The same was with the back, only a different symbol. His hair was Jet black and It stuck out at random places/

"Pardon me for being ignorant of introductions; I am known as the Sayain warrior Goku, Friend to most, Protector of all."

"Not, THE Goku certainly. The one who defeated the legendary Broly twice in battle? That Goku was at least 40 years old at the time!" Mantar could barely contain his enthusiasm."

"That's me! The one and only! Of and yes, I did fight Broly all those years ago."

"But you don't look a year older than 35!" Mantar replied.

"Ummm, ya there was an incident about a year after Broly, I kind of got turned younger again. It's complicated. Kind of like the elixir of youth except there wasn't any liquid and there were any old guys looking for it. Well maybe Master Roshi, but that would be it. But all of this is beside the point. Mantar, Kailaya, I 'm going to need your help if we're going to be able to stop this Shadow Entourage once and for all. For now go back to the school. Wait for my signal. Until then, try not to venture to far from the school. And especially don't sleep anywhere public. Now go, its midnight and you guys look like you need a rest."


	7. Chapter 7: The Rising Dawn

Chapter 7: The Rising Dawn

(At the Park)

As Mantar and Kailaya watched before their eyes Goku waved at them, turned around and shot into the air, sending a wave of air in all direction.

Mantar and Kailaya just looked at each other. Then a smile spread across mantar's face. He looked into Kailaya's eyes.

"You know Kailaya; it has been really nice of you to help me-us I mean. We couldn't have gotten this far without you."

Kailaya blushed, "That's not true, and you guys would be fine without me."

"Well maybe..." Mantar teased.

"Hey!" Kailaya smiled and punched him in the arm.

Mantar just stared into her eyes for what seemed like the longest time. Then he smiled again and spoke,

"Kailaya, I just wanted to say that-WHAT THE!!! Ow!!! What was that?!"

Mantar recoiled in pain. He looked at it. There was a large splinter in his hand. He looked past that to see he had just foolishly put his hand on the broken tree. Splinters everywhere, smart move.

"Here let me help," Kailaya offered. "She took his hand in hers and stared at the splinter.

"Hmmmmmmm" said "this might sting a little. You may want to...well, do you remember anything from the night when you killed those two men?"

"Well that's kind of random," Mantar said, "but now that you mention it-OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With a quick yank Kailaya ripped the splinter from his hand.

A tear welled in his eye.

"Owwwwwww...that hurt! You could have done it softer!"

"Awwwww, does the wittle baby need me to kiss his booboo?"

Kailaya brought his hand to her mouth and kissed the wound.

"Um Kailaya? You kind of got some blood in your mouth, that's kind of disgusting."

Kailaya giggled and licked her lips clean.

"OK! That was kind of creepy! Please don't do that again!" Mantar laughed, taken aback

"Well I've see worse" she said.

Again there was a long silence with them just staring into each others eyes. Mantar was lost in her glittering ruby eyes, he felt secure in them.

Slowly, very slowly they began to advance toward the other. Then without warning-

**BANG!**

An explosion was heard in the distance. Screams were audible. They seemed to be coming from the direction of the school.

"Dang it" Mantar Whispered. "Kailaya, get on my back, I'm going to waste no time getting there so you better hold on tight."

Kailaya climbed on Mantar's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. With a blast of energy and speed Mantar flew forward faster than ever before. They were at the school in a matter of moments.

The sight that lay before Mantar was devastating. The school was seemingly being laid siege to by over a hundred black-clothed figures. People were flying around, in what seemed to be random directions. Then Mantar looked closer. He saw a small pack of people on the middle of the crowd. He looked closer and gasped.

All of his friends were fighting for their lives in the midst of this tumult. He had to help.

"Kailaya! Come on! They need us!"

Mantar flew directly into the frenzy and toward the pack of students. They all stood in a circle around what looked like Adrian.

"MANTAR!!!! Thank god you're here. I need your help. I've taken a major blow to my leg I can barely stand I need you to get me out of here." Adrian said.

"I can do you one better" Mantar replied.

He put his hand to Adrian's heart and closed his eyes. He concentrated on Adrian's weak energy and let his own power flow into him.

Mantar retracted his hand from Adrian and looked to see what would happen.

Adrian let out a sigh of relief.

"Now Mantar," Adrian said, "there is just one more favor I need to ask of you"

-------------------------

Rikku and her sisters were really putting on the hurt. If one would be left weak, another would block, and visa versa. Rikku's Lightning hail wrecked devastation on the enemy. Her sisters weren't bad either. Wave after wave of enemies continued to come, with a single spoken thought they all assembled next to each other. Word after word they performed their ultimate attack.

"Till" one said

"Death" another screamed

"We fight!!!" the last two screamed in unison.

They all connected their hands and formed a complete circle.

As a Gigantic Ball of energy formed, each one of the sisters' hair glowed neon in their own color. With a shout of determination they all let they energy ball shoot forward into a beam of concentrated rage. The beam disintegrated all in its path, flashing all the colors of the rainbow as it went. Then, just as their power was waning, Rikku turned to face a new, huge power source coming from behind.

------------------------

Mantar and Adrian looked at each other. In unison each one performed a series of complex arm and hand motions, and then they added their legs to the strange ritual.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!??!?!" Rikku shouted. "DANCING?!"

"Hey that's not so bad" Adrian shouted to Mantar over the noise while still performing the strange performance.

"Ya! Let's call it something like-"

With a twist and touching elbows, Mantar and Adrian stopped moving. They each put hand on the others. Mantar's right on Adrian's left. Then, as if some invisible force told them what to say, they both shouted in unison, "SHADOW ENTOURAGE, FEAR THE DANCE OF DEATH!!!"

Again time seemed to stand still. No one moved. All energy everywhere on the battlefield was averted and sucked into a portal where Mantar and Adrian's hands were.

Even the immense power of the Shimas' beam changed its path and flew into the portal. When there was no more remaining energy on the field, the portal vanished. All the energy stood in two tiny streams. Each stream chose its owner. One went to Mantar and one went to Adrian.

The second the first beam touched Mantar all the changes from the day before happened instantaneously, his brows lengthened and narrowed, and his eyes flashed straight to white.

When the second beam touched Adrian however, something not entirely different happened. His muscles bulged and grew to 4 times their normal size, his hair disregarded its normal color and glowed neon green. His eyes also were altered. Not only did his pupils disappear, but his both of his eyes turned a bright shade of neon green as well.

After each simultaneous transformation each looked at the other and smiled.

"Let us finish the fight." The super-human Adrian requested.

"Yes," The inhuman Mantar responded "Let us clean the streets of these men once and for all.

With trails of light following them, both Adrian and Mantar sped off in different directions. This was no longer a fight. This was a massacre.

Mantar and Adrian spread havoc across the school grounds, not only ripping and tearing the men to shreds but burning bodies and disintegrating humans multitudes at a time. Adrian spared none in his path. It must have been one of the bloodiest battles the century had ever seen.

-----------------------

As the last organization member lay writhing on the ground. Mantar and Adrian stood before him and said to each other.

"Well Mantar, should we kill him or shall we let him live to tell the world of the nightmare he has witnessed."

"I say we go with door number one." Mantar snarled.

With both hands side by side, Mantar and Adrian prepared to blast the man halfway to the moon. When suddenly, Rikku ad her sisters stood before them.

"You can't do this! Let him live, he has seen more horrors than you will ever hear of. Hundreds of men, his men, have been slaughtered here. Let him go in peace!" Rikku shouted with her arms outstretched, blocking him from the beasts.

"Well Mantar, it looks like the bug has come to die, let us accommodate her!"

"Indeed." Mantar grinned.

They both turned their hands to Rikku.

Her eyes widened. They really had turned into monsters. She was going to die here, on this blood soaked ground.

Then, out of the darkness Kailaya ran forward and grabbed the two boy's hands.

"Stop it!" she cried, "Mantar, Adrian, stop all of this, come back to us!"

Both boys froze.

As if on command they lowered their hands and fell limp in Kailaya's arms. She fell to her knees and cried over their unconscious bodies.

But, just when everyone thought it was over, the man from the ground got to his feet and grabbed the two unconscious boys.

"The boss will love to study these two fine specimens in detail, I should be thanking you, without these two, I could have never shown my face in front of him again after this little disaster."

On that word the man turned around and pulled both teens into the sky.

Kailaya screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!"

Her eyes flashed a brilliant red for the briefest of a moment and she threw a giant beam flying after the man. The red beam cut through his right hand, not only releasing Mantar, but also releasing the man's hand from his arm. Mantar now stood to face the menacing ground to come up to meet him. With another burst of energy Kailaya shot forward into the air and snatched Mantar from the sky.

Kailaya could only croon over Mantar as Adrian was carried away into the night.


	8. Chapter 8: The World Beyond

Chapter 8: The World Beyond.

Mantar blinked his eyes open in the infirmary once again.

He fell back on his pillow in exasperation.

"Not again!!" he yelled. "What happened now!!??!"

Mantar waited for a few moments to see if anyone was sleeping in his room. No one. 'Curses' he thought. 'Let me collect my thoughts'

Mantar lay down in bed and closed his eyes. He remembered the battle last night, and then he helped Adrian, and then, and then...he couldn't remember anything. He really had to see someone about this. His memory problem was becoming a burden.

'Wait' he thought 'he did remember. He and Adrian both went into that sort of feral state. He remembered fighting countless enemies. He remembered...Mantar gasped in shock as he recollected when he and Adrian were about to kill Rikku. But then, someone, someone out of the darkness grabbed him. And beyond that his mind was blank.

Mantar tried to sleep once more. Perhaps he would have another dream. Maybe-

He was cut off by a soft snore beside him. Mantar turned around to see none other then Kailaya lying in a bed next to him.

'Has she been hurt!?' he screamed into his mind.

Mantar jumped out of bed and ran beside her. He felt her pulse. It was steady.

Why was she in here? She shouldn't have been hurt. Mantar couldn't remember what had happened. In frustration he slammed his fist on the table beside her. He looked in embarrassment toward her, expecting to have woken her up.

She had not even stirred. Now Mantar was worried. Without a second's hesitation he ran to the principal's office next door.

Mantar burst open the door. And shouted. "What has happened to her!?!?!!?"

There were three people in the room. One was the principal and the other two were Rikku and another unknown face.

The principal looked over at Mantar. "If you don't mind I'm talking to a new student here Mantar."

"TELL ME WHAT THE HECK HAS HAPPENED TO HER!!!!!!!!"

The principal sighed. "Mantar, Kailaya is fine. She is just not used to-"

"Not used to what!!!!?? What aren't you telling me?"

"Mantar! Calm down!! By the account she gave us of the entire day it seems she had come in contact with some of your blood. Is this true?"

Mantar blushed and looked down "yes." he said in a small voice.

"I have concocted a reason for why happened to her happened to her. Last night, after you were unconscious, she saved your life. But, with your help. You see. The DNA of yours in her system gave her a microscopic portion of your power. It was triggered by grief and sorrow. Just the way yours was at first. This burst of power only lasted for a moment, but it was more than enough to save you. Unfortunately however, Adrian was not so lucky."

"HE"S DEAD!!!!!!! WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO! By heavens no. Adrian was kidnapped by the organization. They will use him as bait against us. I am sure that they have not harmed him. They would have no reason to yet."

The new student looked from teacher to pupil, not knowing who she should address first.

"Please pardon my rude ignorance Crystal. This is one of our most talented students Mantar. He has just been the victim of a mind bending altercation within himself."

Crystal whispered in Rikku's ear "He's kinda' cute."

Rikku put a fake smile on her face and slugged Crystal in the arm.

"But he's not deaf" she whispered back

Mantar blushed a little. He reached forward and shook the hand of the new girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you crystal."

"Please, call me C.J."

Mantar smiled and looked back on the principal. "Please sir, I need to know how to wake her up. I need to talk to her."

"I forbid you to interrupt her sleep Mantar, who knows what strange things are happening inside her head. We do not want to pull any threads when we don't know how fragile they are."

--------------------------

Mantar walked back into the infirmary and walked to Kailaya's bed. He looked at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He pulled a chair next to her bed and put his head in his hands. 'How could I have let this happen' he thought. 'What she needs now is someone to protect her. I'm going to stay right here until she wakes up'

Mantar took her hand in his. He smiled at its smoothness. Then, as if hit by a train, sleep overtook him and he shut his eyes.

------------------------

Mantar was in a field. The field was scattered with bloody corpses all around. He saw seven people huddled together. Four of them were the Shimas. One was saffron, another was Kailaya. And the other one that lay unconscious in Kailaya's arms was himself.

"Kind of sad isn't it?" a voice said next to Mantar.

He nearly jumped out of his skin. Mantar spun around. Standing beside him was...

"Kailaya? What are you-?"

"Shhhhhhhhh" she said to him. She pointed her finger to the sky.

Mantar squinted against the blackness. A dark robed figure carrying another person could be seen heading slowly out of view.

"Is that Adrian? Mantar asked.

"Yes" Kailaya answered. "This is what happened the night before. I felt your energy touch my hand in the real world. I brought you here with me... I need your help."

"Me why?"

"Because in this dream whatever we saw, not with our eyes but with our energy, we can see here."

"But you already know what happened. What use am I?"

"Do you see Adrian up there in the sky?" she asked him.

He nodded

"Well last night you gave some of your energy to him. It is not my energy, so I cannot see very far past this point. But when you touched my hand just now in the real world I took some of your energy. I need you to come with me to see what happened to Adrian."

Mantar understood. He flew up into the air beside her. They flew up to the man carrying their friend. Mantar recoiled in disgust upon viewing his cauterized stump of a hand. They looked at Adrian. From here he looked so helpless. The one of the gang who seemed to be the least likely to fall, stood before them now, as pitiful at they had ever seen him. They felt a sting in their hearts. This wasn't the way it should have been.

For over an hour they flew in this dream world beside the man. When they eventually came down to the ground beside the headquarters, they paid attention to every detail. They followed as the man took Adrian into a secret room past the countless shelves.

A man clothed in silver clothes stood to them with his back turned.

"Master, I have brought one of them. This is the one who was caught reading our scriptures." he said.

"Yes, bring him to me, put him in this chair. With a twirl of his finger the silver caped man brought a chair to rest behind Adrian.

The handless man sighed in relief and put Adrian sitting in the chair.

"Is he the prophesized one?" silver cloaked man asked.

"I do not believe so master, his energy feels different than that of our savior."

The silver man walked over to Adrian and put his hand to his brow.

His eyes widened.

"No servant. I definitely feel residue in here. It is cluttered. I shall remove all of his non vital energy and let his body purge itself. Then we shall know for sure."

With a violent motion the silver clothed man tore his hand from Adrian's brow clutching a tiny ball of energy. He threw it against a wall and the all went black for Kailaya and Mantar.

--------------------------

Both in unison Kailaya and Mantar gasped as they shot upright, one in bed one in a chair.

They looked at each other in fear. How could they get Adrian back now?

Little did they know that they would not be the ones to find him; but he would be the one to find them.


	9. Chapter 9: A Friend and a Curse

Chapter 9: A Friend and a Curse

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Kailaya asked Mantar.

"He'll be fine; I mean really, he's Adrian. He can handle himself." He replied.

"I just...don't want him hurt." Kailaya breathed looking at her feet.

Mantar put her hands on her shoulders and put his hands under her chin. He then lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Don't worry, Adrian will come back to us. I guarantee it. Trust me."

Mantar smiled but Kailaya still frowned. A small tear welled in her eye.

"I just...I can't loose him again Mantar. It was hard enough when you two were turned into monsters, but now, I can't even help him. I'm useless."

Kailaya suddenly burst out in tears and dug her head into Mantar's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back and sobbed into his shirt.

Mantar looked affectionately at her and held her in an embrace.

'I'll go looking for him. It's the only way.' Mantar thought.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you sure there isn't a better way?" Saffron asked him.

"I'm sure." Mantar replied.

Saffron took a strip of cloth from his pocket.

"Then at least take this with you, I was going to wear it at graduation, but I think you'll need it more now." With a motion he put the cloth into Mantar's hands

He looked at him questioningly "Uh, what exactly is this Saffron? And why is it so important to you?"

"That cloth is a relic of immeasurable power. When worn it becomes infused with the user. It was given to my father by his father and he gave it to me. My grandfather always told me stories about his grandfather had found it infused with the skull of a man he had found in a cavern. That man had a book in his hands that explained the power of the band.

Only problem was the book was written in a different language. Took him years to decode it; one word at a time."

"Will it come off?" Mantar asked hesitantly

Saffron looked grave.

"No, once put on the band will be permanently infused with your own energy. It was quite an ordeal for my great great grandfather to get it off the skull. Believe me, once you decide to put it on, be sure about it.

No one in my family has ever been brave enough to try it on. I was going to be the first, but I see now that you need it much more than I do."

"Wow," Mantar said "this means a lot to me. Thanks. Oh, and by the way, what should I call this band?"

Saffron smiled and said to him. "It is known only as the band of the sun and the moon. Treat it well."

With a smile Mantar took the band in his hands and closed his eyes.

"Okay, here I go."

He took one end of the cloth in each hand and looped one under the other behind his head.

Before he could even make a simple knot the cloth pulled itself tight and Mantar felt an immeasurable amount of pain. It felt as if his forehead was trying to detach from his face. He felt as though he was being burned alive.

He screamed out in pain as Saffron had a look of horror on his face. He rushed over to his side and kneeled down beside him.

"Are you okay!?!?!!!" he yelled.

"...kill...me..." Mantar spat out in-between his screams of pain.

Saffron got to his feet and began to scream for help.

"No! Wait!" Mantar screamed toward him and gestured with a hand.

Slowly but surely the pain began to ebb away from him. Panting on the ground Mantar sighed in relief as the last bit of torture left his rattled body. He couldn't really feel anything different.

Shakily Mantar got to his feet.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Saffron said to him frantically.

"Ya I'll be alright" Mantar said "but for now I need to get moving. Every second I waste here is one more of Adrian's torture and Kailaya's anguish."

"Wait...Kailaya...what?"

With a blast of energy that was much more than he intended; Mantar shot off into the day and sent Saffron sprawling on the ground.

--------------------------------------------

Mantar touched down in a secluded part of a massive forest. He had been flying over this seemingly never ending forest for hours now, but he had not gotten any closer to seeing the end. He had even flown as high as he could in the sky without suffocating and even still it only seemed to be a massive carpet of green.

He now sat against a tree and began to rest. He closed his eyes and began to fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When Mantar woke up it was still light outside. However, a man was standing against a tree in front of Mantar. He was armed with a Katana, an assortment of tough leather armor and a hat. It was a strange sort of hat though. It was a circular pointed hat, like the ones rice farmers would wear. He had the hat pulled down over his eyes and a one foot rested on the tree.

"So you have finally decided to join the world above." the man said.

Mantar started "Who-"

"-Am I?" the man finished "that is of no importance to you. All that is of any merit now is for you to be tested."

"What? Why?"

"Be quiet and defend yourself!" the man yelled.

Mantar only had a moment to prepare a blade before the man lunged forward and drew his blade.

Mantar could hardly match the strength of the man. He blocked his blow but only to be met with a succession of innumerous more slashes and stabs. Mantar couldn't keep up with what this man could throw at him.

Slash after slash Mantar only got weaker. He knew he couldn't win this fight with this small excuse for a sword.

With a back flip and a kick on a tree Mantar turned himself around in the air and threw a powerful explosive blast at the man.

However, to Mantar's disappointment the man simply slashed at the blast and divided it into two, harmless spheres of light.

Mantar flew at him and tried to kick him in the side. As calm as could be; the stranger simply sidestepped his blow and cut him on the side. Mantar recoiled in pain as the sword made contact with his skin. As if cutting through water, the blade made a long gash in Mantar's side.

Mantar flew back behind a tree and felt the wound in his side. He withdrew his hand in pain. The gash was impairing his ability to move. Mantar thought of Kailaya and how he had let her down so soon into his quest.

With the tears about to burst forth through his eyes, the band on his head glowed a brilliant shade of white. Mantar gasped as he saw the wound on his side seemingly stitch itself up and meld the skin back together.

With a burst of renewed energy Mantar spun around from the tree and faced the strange man 50 feet away.

"You disappoint me Mantar, I thought that I could make an apprentice out of you yet. It is such a shame I will have to kill you."

"Ya well try some of this on for size!" Mantar screamed out.

With a fluid motion Mantar put his hands to his headband. As if his actions were being controlled by some unseen force Mantar put his fingers to the moon symbol on his head and shout out an incomprehensible phrase of a long forgotten language.

A great wind swept through the forest and plants were thrown into a tumult was energy was sucked into the band on Mantar's head.

All at once the wind stopped, spun around, and reversed its flow to face the man.

A beam of over 70 feet in circumference shot out of his connected hands and cut a terror-wreaking hole through the forest. The man was directly in its path. It was too late for him to move out of the way of the monstrosity.

The man put his sword up vertically to block himself and put both hands on it to steady the blade.

When the beam collided with his sword a great tearing sound was heard. The sword vibrated intensely in the man's hands but it did not shatter. It was successfully splitting the beam harmlessly around the man.

However, the same endurance could not be said about the man himself.

Sweat coming in steady beads down his forehead showed the anguish he was going through. The beam required a massive amount of energy to dodge, none-the less split.

In a matter of seconds the energy beam proved too much for the man and he relinquished his hold on the sword, only to be swept away by the beam; hitting his head on a branch on the way, knocking him out cold.


	10. Chapter 10: The Forbidden Grotto

Chapter 10: The Forbidden Grotto

It was getting dark in the forest. As the sun set below the tree tops it caused a blanket of light to encircle the tips of the leaves. It was a giant halo of light.

Mantar rested with one eye open, staring at the unconscious man. He had designed him a makeshift bed to sleep on until he woke. Sometimes Mantar made himself sick with how nice he was. He just couldn't bear himself to leave him in the dead of night.

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes slowly, warily watching the man. When they finally sealed themselves shut Mantar let out a breath of exasperation. He should be looking for Adrian, but then again, this man could help him. If he didn't try to kill him again that is.

Mantar let his thoughts wander. Some touched on the last few days at school, others on the dreams he had. A smile snuck across Mantar's face. He was thinking of Kailaya. Her sweet smile lingered in his mind. Her eyes seemed to glow red and silver.

Suddenly Mantar heard a rustle by the man. He shot his eyes open and narrowed them in his direction.

The man slowly shook himself awake and propped up on one arm. He pulled his hat up above his eyes. However, Mantar could still only observe shadow beneath the brim of the man's hat.

"I see you have quite a reserve of energy at your disposal" He spoke softly, "When I calculated you threat level, I seemed to have disregarded that band you have upon your forehead. It is the resource you enacted, is it not?"

Mantar narrowed his eyes even further. "A word of caution," Mantar replied, "What I use as my source of power will remain my secret; I see no reason to continue this discussion."

Mantar smiled to himself, expecting a baffled look on the man's face. He was sadly disappointed. "Power? No dear boy, you have not power. Power is a conscious threat to the opponent. You no longer pose any serious threat to my well being. In fact, you pose just about as much of a threat to me as you do to that caterpillar by your right leg."

Mantar looked amused. "A caterpillar? You highly underestimate my power sir. I squashed you, I can squash it."

"Show me." the man said with a secretive smile on his face.

"Fine." Mantar spat back.

He looked to his left and picked up a sizable rock. He lifted it into the air and started to turn his head. His gaze crossed the man. Or at least it would have crossed him, if he had been sitting there. Mantar tilted his head in confusedness. He looked back down at the caterpillar. It was gone as well!

Now really confused, Mantar looked back at the man to see him sitting with the caterpillar squirming happily in his hand.

The man spoke without emotion,

"A wise man once said that a best defense is a good offense. However, when you lack a defense completely, the whole idea of an offense dissolves. This is your first lesson; Watch your enemy at all times once he is out of your gaze you might as well have blindfolded yourself."

Mantar sputtered out his words, "lesson? But...you...and then you...it wasn't there...then you weren't there...and then,"

The man put his hand up to silence him. "Now is not the time for talk. It is the time for observance. Now listen first; if you do not you will never stand a chance against your friend. They have done terrible things to him. Whether he keeps his sanity is up to him now. But, as the leader of the Forgotten Shadow, It is my duty as a human being to not let monsters be released unto this realm. Now observe..."


	11. Chapter 11: The Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 11: The Diamond in the Rough

Kailaya felt a tear slide slowly down her cheek as she saw Mantar fly off into the distance from her bedroom. She wiped the tear from her face and closed the curtains. She felt like something inside her was missing, but she couldn't say exactly what it was. with a sniffle she turned around and fell onto her bed staring onto her blank ceiling. More tears started to well in her eyes but she decided to let them fall.

'If only I had been stronger,' she thought, 'If only I could have saved them both.'

With a choked sob she grasped a pillow on her bed and embraced it in her arms.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Kailaya was startled and quickly wiped the tears from her face. Trying to regain control of her emotions she stifled another sob and said wearily, "Yes"

"Hey Kailaya, it's me, Saffron...Mantar just wanted me to check in on you to see how you were doing."

Instead of smiling the urge to cry pushed harder onto Kailaya's conscious.

"Umm...I'm fine, really I am."

'How weak I really am' she thought to herself

"Are you sure, you sound...different."

Kailaya remained silent. It was now too hard to talk. She feared if she opened her mouth she might betray her feelings.

"Well I'm coming in-" Saffron announced.

Kailaya, not being able to tell him no, quickly turned towards the window and avoided eye-contact.

"Kailaya are you ok?" Saffron asked concerned.

Again, no answer.

"What's wrong?"

Saffron came over to her bed and sat next to her. he saw the red streaks under her eyes and saw tears smeared across her cheeks.

"Kailaya...?" He asked again.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. With an intake of breath she turned to Saffron and started to sob on his shoulder.

Saffron was taken aback, but was none-the-less patient to hear what she had to say.

-----------

Over an hour passed and Kailaya had just gotten control of herself.

"Now tell me," Saffron said, "What's bothering you?"

Kailaya made a concerted effort to talk but only came up with short, tear-welling gasps of breath.

"Is it about Adrian?" he asked.

She slightly nodded her head.

"Only him?"

She shook her head.

"Mantar too?"

A slow but big nod came this time.

"Please, tell me what's making you feel so sad."

So Kailaya took a deep breath and started to explain to Saffron what she had been feeling...

--------------------------------------------

"A true warrior must also posses the ability to wield a blade, and wield it well at that." The Strange man said to Mantar.

"A steel blade?" Mantar asked "But the weight-"

"The weight is of no significance to the power you blade can wield." The man interjected. "It serves not only as a conductor for your spells, but a director, and a staff in its own way. Plus, It's a sword; it's a deadly weapon on its own."

"But aren't those double edged swords dangerous?" Mantar questioned.

The man sighed and shook his head.

"We of the land I come from do not use such a primitive weapon. A double edged sword is nothing more than a big stick that's sharp on both sides. These kinds of swords are often very heavy, and the kind that aren't such as Rapiers are only used for stabbing. No young pupil, the sword that my people use is called a Katana. this is a single edged sword of astounding speed and power. One well placed slash from a Katana could rend a full grown tree in two."

"I find that hard to believe" Mantar uttered.

"Do you now?" The man smirked.

the man got to his feet and took his sword from the sheath on his back. he closed his eyes for a moment, studying the air and all the obstacles around him.

With a sudden intake of breath the man spun the sword in his hands and plunged it into the ground. With a lightning quick movement he jumped onto the handle of his blade for only a moment. With a burst of speed the man flipped in the air. Upon coming back to his sword he drove a powerful kick into the hilt and twisted it with his heel.

With a flashy maneuver the man landed back on his feet and grabbed the sword as the kick spun it out of the ground.

Seconds later the ground split open with a mighty crack. Mantar clung to the nearest tree to keep from falling over. the crack wormed its way to the bottom of a giant oak. with another almighty splintering sound the trunk of the tree pulled itself apart.

"now, I expect you to keep your tongue in line. I do not find it flattering that you doubt my superior abilities."

Mantar was at a loss for words.

"My purpose in training you, even if only for a fortnight, is to ready yourself to protect your friends. Especially the one you care about most..."

Mantar narrowed his eyes at the man suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

The man chuckled to himself. "I speak about the one you covet, that girl with the power that you also posses. The girl with the blood eyes."

Mantar blushed as he turned away.

"But Adrian-" he started

"Your friend," the man cut in, "Can only fend for himself at the moment. If he is as hardy as you say he is the paths that lay before him are only his to choose. but I fear that he shall choose the wrong one."

Mantar raised an eyebrow.

"The Dark Side?" He said sarcastically

The man looked grave. "No, in this world that path as known as evil, and in evil resides power; The Diamond in the Rough.

The phrase struck a chord in Mantar. Adrian would never do that. He's much too smart to be swayed by power...Isn't he?

--------------------------------------------

Saffron simply listened as Kailaya poured her feelings into him.

"I don't know what I'm f-feeling S-Saffron...I've never felt this way before. I want to have him with me for everything. I want to tell him everything, but..."

"You don't know if he feels the same way about you?"

Kailaya nodded.

"Listen to me" Saffron said as he raised her head to look at him. "If you are sure about your feelings for him, just tell him. I'm sure that he'll not only appreciate it, he'll return the feeling."

Kailaya's eyes sparkled

"Do you really think so?" She asked

Saffron smiled. "Of course he would. Why do you think he sent me up here to check on you?"

Kailaya's smile widened.

"Thanks Saffron, you're the best."

"I know." He chided back.

Kailaya laughed and went to the door of her room.

"I'll give him a two day head-start" She said, "Then he better book-it 'cause I'm coming after him. I have something that has to be heard."


	12. Chapter 12: Dreading Thoughts

Chapter 12: Dreading Thoughts.

"So do you think I'm really able to defeat whatever holds Adrian hostage? I mean, I'm no pushover, but they got him didn't they? He's just as powerful as I am." Mantar asked.

"No young one," The Man said "He's just as powerful as you were; not as you are now. If you trust in your abilities and you use them well, I assure you, you will succeed."

Slowly the man brought his hand to the brim of his hat, his face still covered in shadow. His hand hesitated for a instant but then with one movement he slid the hat off of his head.

For the first time seeing his teacher Mantar understood why he pursued protection with such passion. On each side of his face was a pair of parallel slashes. His eyes seemed hollow pits devoid of emotion hovering above an ever-frowning mouth.

"If you disregard your defense then you will not last in battle. The same can be said for your offense. If either one is not present, your doom shall be much closer than you wish."

He sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Mantar yelled out. "Am I finished? Is that all?"

The Man stopped again. "It is done. Your training is complete. I could teach you more, but then your friend and the entire human race may perish. Good luck Mantar."

And thus the man walked into the darkest cloud of fog the world has ever seen, and was never heard from again.

Just then a girl was flying through the clouds. Her brown hair had been tied back in a bun to keep from whipping her neck. She had been flying and searching for almost two weeks now. Her body was on the brink of exhaustion as she slipped from the sky and looked for a place to land. However, the green carpet before her showed no certifiable refuge.

"It will have to do." She said as she flew downward. As she came down through the canopy she spotted a figure. From the looks of him he had a headband on and was just, standing there. But he could be friendly. She might just hide and see if she could tell.

"What do I do now," Mantar said "The entire fate of civilization rests in my hands. Maybe I should have brought Kailaya along with me after all." He raised his hands to his head and sighed.

Suddenly he heard a rustling in the leaves behind him. Right there in front of him stood Kailaya.

"Kailaya? But, How did you? When? What-"

She pushed her finger against his lips. His eyes widened.

"Shut up will you?" she said smiling.

Then she reached in and kissed him on the lips. She greatly surprised him, for a moment he didn't know what to do. It didn't deter her though. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Now Mantar finally activated his brain. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

After a few moments of this they pulled apart. Kailaya whispered in Mantar's ear, "I missed you babe."

"I missed you too." He said back. "But I have to end something first Kailee, I have to save the world."

"Well then don't go without this."

She leaned in again and kissed him full on in the lips.

But right when he just started to enjoy it she stopped.

"The rest is for later." She said

Even as Mantar sped at subsonic speeds forward, the feeling of dread lingered with him.

Then, as if he had hit a barrier of some sorts he felt a gigantic power fluctuation in the forest beyond.

It was a familiar power. There was only one explanation.

Mantar flew a little faster.

As he burst into a clearing and screeched to a halt, the trees around Mantar flew out of the way. His new energy from his training felt great. He felt as if he could go another million miles.

Then something happened. The power he felt. It separated slightly. A part of it was flying towards him. He strained his eyes to look forward. He could see nothing through the trees…then he saw a small green light. It was growing bigger. Mantar's eyes widened.

He dove out of the way as a monstrous beam scorched it's way through the trunks of the forest. Mantar looked down the path of destruction after the beam had passed. It was at least a mile long, he could barely make out a tiny figure at the end of it.

He squinted his eyes, but suddenly, the person was gone. He drew his head back in confusion.

Mantar spoke aloud. "did he just-"

"Disappear?" a voice behind him said.

Mantar spun backward.

Power radiated outward from the figure in mammoth waves. Even the fluctuations seemed to push Mantar backward.

"Do you see now foolish mortal?! Do you see the power that the mighty Saiyan god Broly blessed upon us?! Do you dare look upon my power??!!!"

Mantar furrowed his eyebrows. Then with a look of realization he widened them.

"Adrian???"

"Yes Mantar, though I deserve a better name now. This mortal world does not posses the power to explain my awe. So Adrian I shall be known to you. I shall go down in history as the one who conquered, Adrian the-"

Mantar took advantage of this foolish monologue to fire a very powerful shot at Adrian's head. It hit its mark alright, but when the smoke cleared all that was changed was the look on Adrian's face. It was now a look of anger and annoyance.

"Well, if we are to play it that way, then lets start the fireworks…friend."

With a flick of his fingers Kailaya appeared in a burst of electrical energy and he gripped her by the neck.

Mantar Instantly exploded into a volcano of pure white energy. His Band on his head glowed brighter and brighter until the moon on it's surface changed to a red sun. The trees all around instantly caught on fire and blackened the sky with smoke. Then, with a slow glare at Adrian he spoke in a bone-chilling voice.

"Then Let The Show Start."

Adrian tossed Kailaya Roughly to one side.

"The Battle to End All Battles." Adrian Replied.


	13. Chapter 13: Almost Final Rest

Chapter 13: Final Rest

"Goodbye…Friend" Adrian Whispered

"I'm sorry that I have to-" The wind rushed out of Mantar's words as Adrian's fist rammed into his gut. It didn't stay there for long however. Mantar grabbed his wrist and rolled it sideways, slamming his elbow into his arm. He attempted to break his arm but only met with a "steel-like" muscle.

"Do not try that…Again," Adrian said through gritted teeth. A quick kick from his leg and Mantar Flew Backwards and collided into a full grown oak. The wood groaned and cracked as the tree slowly tilted sideways.

'Good God, he's powerful' Mantar thought as he struggled to his feet. 'Even with my new power, I don't think I can take him. Well, I do have one thing up my-'

At that moment Adrian lobbed a ball of neon energy at the base of the tree.

With another load groan the tree swayed again. He swung around to face the giant plant. As it neared his head Mantar positioned his feet in a triangle shape to brace for impact. He caught the tree with his hands but the weight of it was astounding. He could barely breathe. Grunting he tried to push it off of his arms, but the 10 tons of wood would not budge.

Laughing at the pathetic gesture of strength, Adrian flew above the leaning tree and planted a monumental kick downward on the end of it bringing Mantar to his knees and flinging the tree into the air. Catching the gigantic plant easily with one hand Adrian twirled it once in his hand before tossing it like a spear at Mantar.

Thinking fast, Mantar slid out his sword and split the tree in two. But the force of the blast sent his sword spiraling out of his hands and sticking into the ground nearby. The sides of the split tree came near to Mantar. They slid past him and sent deep splinters into both sides of his neck. Screaming in pain Mantar fell to the ground and clutched his neck. The blood pouring out stained his clothes and made a dark pool on the ground. Gasping for breath on the ground Mantar feebly attempted to shoot an energy ball from his hand, but his wrist was grabbed immediately by Adrian and contorted so that the energy flowed harmlessly away. The white glow slowly ebbed away from Mantar's eyes.

"You Humans are so foolish" Adrian murmured. "Why did you come here? What did you hope could come of your sacrifice? What does this world have to offer you? Why protect this meager planet? What do you have that's so important? Your efforts make no sense to me."

Putting a hand to Mantar's forehead Adrian smirked.

"Too bad your life had to end without meaning."

"Adrian…" Mantar muttered weakly. "You're…better than this. Don't…do this…"

"You know what Mantar? I am better than this, I'm hardly trying."

Charging a neon green light in his hand Adrian chuckled as Mantar closed his eyes.

The infirmary door swung open as Kailaya stepped out of the school hospital. She stretched her arms and a tear slid down her cheek.

'Come on girl' she thought 'you can't help him with your tiny power. And if anyone can do it, he can.'

The fly back from the forest had been tough. Her body kept telling her to go back but her mind knew that it wouldn't help. She could only get hurt there, and that would hurt-'

She sniffed. She couldn't even think about him without crying. But thinking this brought renewed tears to her eyes.

'God! I'm so useless! I have to be able to do something!'

She paced the halls for a minute before she went down to the school library to find what she could, whatever she could.

After an hour of searching through dusty old books full of hypotheses and theorems she finally found something in the place she would least expect.

As Kailaya turned the pages of the Annual Edition of the History of earth she found something that appealed to her.

She found an article on an ancient civilization of people who could apparently fuse with each other to improve their strength drastically. Depending on the stamina of the person, the fusion could last from an hour to 10 minutes.

This intrigued Kailaya. She read on.

"It was said," she read out loud, "That in order for the fusion to be successful there was a sort of ritualistic dance that had to be performed by both of the individuals, and that only two people could partake in the event."

Below this text there was a series of picture depicting two of the people performing such a dance. It was a crude drawing so the words were hard to make out, but the point of the dance seemed pretty simple to grasp.

Just then Crystal walked into the library and looked puzzling at Kailaya.

"Whatcha doin' girl?" she asked as she stood next to Kailaya and looked at the book over her shoulder.

"Just, trying to help Mantar." She said

Crystal looked more fervently at the page and moved the book so that she could inspect it more thoroughly.

"What is this?" she asked Kailaya.

"Oh, it's just some myth. I thought it might have been helpful, but it's physically impossible. Just like one of those kind of ghost stories that you could read." She replied.

"No…no, I don't think so." Crystal said as she squinted down at the page. "I think I've heard of this before. Yes…now I'm certain that I have. I went to an old village when I was a child, it was somewhere in Japan I think. They claimed that they could make two people into one. I saw them do it. It was amazing, but…I thought it was a trick. Maybe it wasn't." she looked at the pictures in the book, "It looks simple enough, how about you say that we try it? I mean what's the harm? It's just a story right?"

"I don't know," Kailaya said back to her. "I really have no time; I've got to find something to help Mantar.

"Twenty seconds," Crystal pleaded, "That's all I ask for."

Kailaya groaned and stood up

"Fine," she said "I've got the pictures memorized; you need to look at them?"

"No, I'm good, I saw the people do it when I was a kid, remember?"

"Ok then, it says there are three stages, the first is, well let's just do what the pictures say." Kailaya said

Facing in the same direction Crystal and Kailaya stood side by side, separated by 6 feet of carpet.

Doing a simple dance with three steps they ended with touching pointer fingers. Waiting for a few seconds they stood there.

"Well, that was a whole waste of time." Kailaya said, "now I really have to get back to looking at these-"

"Wait!" Crystal said to her, holding up a hand, "It says here that we have to both shout a phrase."

"And what's this phrase?" Kailaya asked

"It says here that we have to shout in time with the 3 steps; Fu, sion, HA; and the sion is pronounced Shun."

"Fine, one more time" Kailaya groaned.

They stood side by side 6 feet apart facing the same direction once again. Extending both of their arms toward the other horizontally they shouted "FU-"

Pointing their knee that was on the outside toward the inside they shot their arms horizontally away from each other and shouted "SION-"

Then, with the final step of the dance they put both feet on the ground, bent sideways toward each other, still looking forward and touched their pointer fingers. "HA!"

With a brilliant flash of blinding light the entire library was lit from the inside.

Reading in his bedroom Saffron covered his eyes as he saw the windows from the library shine outwards. They left such a brilliant light and heat that some of the windows had small melting marks on them.

Running as fast as he could Saffron burst open the door to the library and gasped.

The smoke around a figure in the middle of the room slowly drifted away and revealed its features.

It was definitely a girl, but her eyes flashed violently from dark purple to bright violet at tremendous speeds. Her clothes consisted of a dark purple shirt with a strange black vest over top of it. The black vest was lined with a gold streak.

"Who…who are you?" Saffron stuttered, fearing this new person.

The girl smiled malevolently "My name is Kage. Now if you don't mind Saffron, I have work to do." Her voice reverberated, as if two people were speaking.

Running forward the Girl flew past saffron and flew like lightning into the sky. The speed of her departure bent the light around her path and sent books flying off the shelves.

Saffron was sent sprawling to the ground…for the second time that week. However this time he had a different look on his face. His cheeks were blushing and he was smiling.

"Who was that girl?" he said slowly, his smile only widening. "I'd like to get to know her…"

"Adrian…" Mantar muttered weakly. "You're…better than this. Don't…do this…"

"You know what Mantar? I am better than this, I'm hardly trying."

Without warning a violet light shone jaggedly through the trees. Mantar with his eyes closed had no knowledge of this and winced waiting for Adrian to finish him. Adrian however, turned amusingly toward the light. In a burst of color the trees flew apart as a blurred figure crashed through their gap and sent its feet at full speed into Adrian's back.

With a grunt Adrian was sent fly at near mach speed through the base of seven oaks before crashing into an eighth and stopping. Mantar shot his eyes open and looked up. His vision still blurry from the pain, and he couldn't see who the person was. The figure had long hair that was purple and he could feel a monumental power emanating from him. He obviously assumed that it was a man.

'A girl can't have that much power, at least not any girl I know. Could it be Goku?' he thought.

Unsheathing the sword from its place in the ground Kage spun it in her hands. Mantar's sight returned to normal and his jaw dropped. Seeing Mantar's unbelieving stare Kage winked at him and charged toward Adrian.

"DON'T-" She screamed as she sliced him on the back with his sword.

"TOUCH-" She screeched again along with another slash to his back

"MY-" Another Slash

"BOYFRIEND!!!!" She shouted as she hacked again at his back.

Adrian screamed and shook the trees with the pain that he felt. Kage rammed punch after punch into Adrian's back, then she spun him around to slam her fist into his stomach.

After this devastating blow she planted a drop kick in his ribcage, sending him spiraling miles away over the tree tops.

Putting a strand of hair behind her head she fixed her vest and walked over to Mantar as if nothing had happened.

With a look of pure disbelief on his face and his mouth hanging open she giggled. "Hey babe." She said to him, hair falling over her eyes.

Mantar looked confused, "Kailaya?!"

Kage turned her back to him and giggled again "Kinda."

Mantar struggled to get to his knees but the pain was too much for him.

"Here let me help you with that." She said with a smile.

She laid a hand on his shoulder and small white tentacles snaked down his body and found their way to his neck and back. They sunk into his wounds and healed them, leaving not a trace or scar behind.

Mantar stood up and rolled his shoulders while he sighed. "Wow; that felt really good."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "How'd you get here so fast? And where did all of that power come from? And, what happened to your hair…and eyes?"

She pushed away from his arms. "Whoa boy, only half of your girlfriend is in here, don't be touching the other half, Kapeesh?"

He looked confused, and duly so. "Huh?" he said with the utmost intelligence.

"Long Story. I'm half Crystal and Half Kailaya, you ok with that bub?" the crystal part of her said.

"Um, I guess so, It's not permanent is it?" he asked.

"Nah," Kage said out loud.

She held out her hand. In front of Mantar "Wait…" She warned.

Nothing could be heard…nothing at all. There were no birds singing, no insects, not even the whisper of wind.

"He's coming…" she said.

Mantar looked around but he couldn't see anything. He wiped the sweat off of his brow as the heat in the clearing rose. Then suddenly, all of the trees around them burst into a neon green flame.

Blaring through the dense forest Adrian ripped each tree in his way out of the ground. When he reached the clearing he let out an almighty roar that shook the earth.

"I AM THE ANCESTOR OF THE ALMIGHTY BROLY! YOU SHALL NOT DISRESPECT ME!!! YOU SHALL DIE!!!"


	14. Chapter 14: End of the Line

**A/N: The end of this chapter is rather bloody. If you don't feel up to reading it…tough luck. **

Chapter 14: End of the Line

Adrian roared a monstrous, inhuman roar and he rose into the air. The air around him surged and rushed upward as it twisted back the branches on the nearby trees. As his roar grew louder a yet another strange transformation occurred. His hair, normally a dark red color changed to a neon green shine. Next Adrian's pupils completely vanished and the muscles on his arms and chest bulged outwards, looking as if they would tear at any moment.

The expanding of the muscles on his chest ripped his blood-colored shirt. The flakes of it floated to the ground and were swallowed by flame as they touched the earth.

"Stay back." Kage whispered. However it was more of an order than anything.

Kage stepped forward and pushed the sleeves up on her shirt.

Adrian now looked down upon her with mindless eyes. No mocking smile escaped his lips this time. This time he was filled with hate and rage. Gradually he drifted to the ground and breathed with ragged, wolf-like breaths. Both waited for the other to make a move first. However, neither would concede and they stood locked in a silent glare.

Kage decided to make the first move. She swung her hand towards his right ribs, but, even uncannily fast it was, Adrian still caught her fist with ease. Her eyes widened as she struggled, but his strength was completely overwhelming. His hand almost completely covering her fist held it tight as he sent a shockwave of energy coursing through her.

Kage screamed out in pain as the foreign evil smashed against her chest. Again she struggled fruitlessly to escape but to no avail. Wave after wave of his energy shot through her arm. Mantar rushed to her side and attempted to slash him with his sword. Yet again nevertheless he stopped the assault by grabbing the sword by the blade with his other hand. His gaze turned to Mantar as he sent an impulse of energy through the sword. Mantar barely let go in time to witness, to his shock, the blade shattering into millions of particles.

Mantar thought that all hope was utterly lost until-

"Broly…Stop."

A voice sounded from behind Mantar. He spun around and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

Goku stood behind Mantar in the clearing.

However, this was not the Goku that he had met before. This was a completely new character with power to rival Adrian's. Goku's normal black hair was gone and was replaced by a gleaming shade of yellow. His eyes were set squarely on Adrian as he spoke again.

"Let him go Broly, this does not involve him." Goku said.

Adrian's eyebrows narrowed as he replied in a voice that did not belong to him.

"You're WRONG Goku. This has everything to do with him! He, if you could not guess is part of my bloodline. And he _will_ carry out my revenge!!"

"LET HIM GO!!!" Goku screamed as he rushed forward and plowed his fist into Adrian's chest. Before Adrian could react Goku had swung up his right leg and smashed his foot into the side of his head.

With a burst of speed so incredibly fast that Mantar didn't even_ see_ it; Goku spun around to Adrian's back and charged a blue sphere of energy in his hands. When he released it pressing against Adrian's back it exploded into a ray of sapphire energy whose energy was so great, Mantar had to dig his feet into the ground to not be swept backward.

The beam carried Adrian well over a 10 miles and Goku shot a number of spheres after him for good measure.

"Listen Mantar, there's no time to talk. Broly will be coming back any second. The only way we have any change on beating him is if we fuse together. I've done this before and it's usually the last line of defense when fighting people of his power. "

"Wait." Said Mantar, "I have things I need answered first." Kage struggled to her feet beside them and listened in.

"Why did you call him Broly?" Mantar started.

"We really don't have-" Goku started

Mantar glared at him and crossed his arms acting very childish.

Goku returned the glare but spoke back nonetheless. "Your friend Adrian carries Broly's bloodline. With this bloodline Broly can control his movements."

"But Broly's been dead for years!" Kage interjected.

Goku did not move his gaze from Mantar. "Death…is not what you view it as. Your view of heaven and earth is very askew from the reality."

"Reality?" Mantar asked

"When you die," Goku continued as if he had not heard. "You go to a place called Hell. But it is not your view hell. It is not a burning atonement for your sins. It is simply the land of the dead. From here you cannot die again, yet, you keep your body and you can move as normal. The only true difference is that you have a halo over your head."

Mantar looked extremely skeptical. "A halo over your head?"

"Yes." Goku continued. "It is the mark of one who has died in performing justice. However, in Broly's case he was utterly annihilated by one of my energy blasts, so he did not go to H.F.I.L with a body. Only his spirit rested there. Now, he has found a way to communicate through Adrian. I expect that he is attempting to come back himself, but I do not know how he would-"

A crash sounded a ways off and Goku looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Only one more question." Mantar said

Goku did not respond so Mantar continued.

"Why is your hair yellow?" He asked.

Goku turned around and smiled. "It is because I have Saiyan blood in me. This is a state of transformation that multiplies the person's power level by 50. Plus, you hair turns a bright golden color."

"Well I've turned into a white state before," Mantar thought out loud "What would that be?"

Goku thought for a minute and then responded, "That would be the false Super Saiyan state. It multiplies your power by 10, however it's very difficult to control and it saps your energy. So it's not too efficient. Each person has their own distinct color."

"So Broly's False Super Saiyan is Green?" Mantar asked hopefully.

Goku looked grim. "No. Broly has a genetic disposition to the Super Saiyan ability. When alive he lived constantly in his Super Saiyan state. The Green Hue of his hair is what is known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan" state. This is the most powerful state for a Super Saiyan. His power is nearly limitless. And as he fights, he becomes more and more powerful."

Kage and Goku turned around simultaneously.

"Get ready." Goku said.

A vacuum of wind surged past them and a figure appeared behind Kage. She spun around and ducked as Goku flew forward and tried to plant a kick in Adrian's stomach. Adrian vanished and appeared again behind Goku this time, throwing a heavy punch toward his shoulder. It connected and sent Goku spiraling into the underbrush, leaving Kage and Mantar to defend themselves alone.

Kage leapt forward to exchange a series of heated blows with Adrian. She seemed to keep her footing but it only took once, when she forgot to defend herself. Leaving her left side open Adrian kicked her legs out from under her and spun around to throw his elbow into her skull. Blood trickling behind her, Kage was sent sprawling onto the earth.

'If only I could change into this Super Saiyan' Mantar thought 'but Goku didn't tell me how. It must only be attained through years of training.'

"Come." Rumbled Broly through Adrian's body as he turned to face Mantar.

Mantar rushed forward and clutched Adrian's shoulder with his right hand. As Adrian grabbed his right arm to pull it off him Mantar threw a punch laced with exploding energy. As it connected with Adrian's face his neck cracked sickeningly and sent his body rolling to the right. Gliding through the air for a moment Mantar flew after him elbows down by his hips and hands clenched into fists. As he charged a small beam and shot forward Adrian disappeared and appeared above him with a look of insanity. With another inhuman roar Adrian raised his left leg above his head and then drove his heel down on Mantar's spine. A bone crushing sound emanated from Mantar and he hit the ground plowing a large furrow. Coughing up blood Mantar barely turned over and tried to move his arm to retaliate, but to his absolute fright, was unable to do so. He was not left time to think on this however as Adrian flew down on his chest with both feet. Forcing absent all air and bringing immense pain, blood flew from Mantar's mouth as he cried out in unimaginable agony.

Blow after blow was dealt to his torso as he was helpless to defend himself. Soon the ground around him was spattered with his blood and sweat.

Kage, now returning unsteadily to her feet, wiped the blood away from her head as she stood looking at Mantar receiving the worst torture of his life. Losing all caution she charged a violet shine of voltage in her hands and called out to Adrian. "Suck on this, Freak!" As Adrian turned toward her she let fly a vertical line of violet energy crackling with electricity. Mantar twisted over again onto his stomach and, using his one working arm, turned himself around to observe what was happening better.

It connected with Adrian head-on and he was thrown backward into a tree. Large pieces of wood fell from the tree as he was covered from sight by smoke and small snaking bolts of lightning.

As Kage rushed forward to begin another assault a brilliant flash of purple blinded Mantar. A small popping noise was heard and instead of Kage standing mid-rush, Kailaya and Crystal stood looking confused.

"The…The fusion time." Crystal stammered, looking aghast down at her hands, "It must have worn off!"

The mist around Adrian cleared and he emerged with an even more-infuriated glower carved on his face.

As he took sight of the separated Kailaya and Crystal a malicious smile spread across his face. He looked at crystal and with a wave of his hand a ball of energy connected with her chest and sent her flying into a tree nearby and knocking her unconscious.

Kailaya's eyes widened in fear as his gaze turned to her. Lifting a hand into the air Adrian made a neon green ring of energy appear above Kailaya. Sweeping his and down and clenching it Adrian forced the ring to fall and contract around Kailaya's waist, pinning her arms to her side. Next, Adrian reached down on the ground and picked up one of the fallen branches from the tree behind him. Making it levitate between his hands Adrian concentrated on the foot-long branch and Mantar watched in terror as small, green, scythe-like beams flew around the branch and cut it into the shape of an ironically-elegant arrow.

But something in the air changed. Some new presence could be felt. Goku staggered from the bushes, his hair returned to its normal black sheen. But that wasn't it. The presence seemed to come from Adrian himself. Silence fell and Mantar could hear Adrian murmuring.

"No…I won't do it. I love her. I won't…I can't…you…can't make me." This voice belonged to the _true_ Adrian.

"You will do as I say." Broly's voice rumbled from Adrian's lips."

"No…You can't…make me." The real Adrian spat out. It was obviously straining him to stay in control, the arrow shaking violently in his hand.

"Very well." Broly's voice sounded once more.

Adrian screamed as the arrow dropped from his hand. His arms straitened out sideways and his head leaned back as his body arched unnaturally backwards.

It was a scene right out of a horror movie. Something rippled in Adrian's chest. With a great green light a figure burst from Adrian's chest. Screaming in pain Adrian clutched his stomach. It was strangely only covered in what looked like a slight burn mark. The figure landed on the ground full clothed and began to grow in size. The figure grew until it was nearly eight feet tall and only then did Mantar recognize him. As if straight from a nightmare Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan stood before them. His hair was a bright shade of neon green and he wore a red shirt wrapped around his waist. His eyes were completely devoid of any color besides white. His muscles were gigantic. His biceps alone were larger than footballs and the muscles on his chest looked as if they had been brought to what the pinnacle of evolution would require.

Knocking Adrian into the forest with his fist Broly grinned evilly toward the bound girl. If Kailaya could have found her voice, at the moment she would have screamed. He then bent down to the earth and picked up the wooden arrow. Without warning he laughed psychotically and thrust it forward toward Kailaya. A streak of green followed it as it connected with Kailaya's chest. A scream of agony sounded from her but was immediately cut off as the arrow passed through her chest and cut a passageway connected to her lungs. The crimson arrow then flew behind her and embedded itself in a tree, thrilling as it hit the wood.

Mantar's eye's widened in horror.

"NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as tears streamed from his eyes. 'This can't be happening!!' he thought desperately.

"NO!" he screamed again, reaching out an arm toward her.

She stood still and gave a short cough, blood flying from her mouth. Without warning she dropped to her knees, and then sequentially fell on her chest. Her head was curved looking at Mantar, her cheek resting on the ground. She gave a small, horribly sad smile and reached out an arm toward him. His eyes teared even more, but he couldn't look away. From her outstretched fingers white snake-like tentacles slid their way toward him. Slinking lazily through the grass and leaves they seemed to take hours to reach him. When they made contact with his arm they instantly shot down his entire body and limbs, repairing them to their full extent and rejuvenating him to over twice his normal strength. However he still lay on the ground and cried silently as he watched Kailaya.

Her arm lowered and she began to mouth a sentence.

"I………love….."

But before she could mouth the last word Broly brought his foot down on her spine. Her eyes widened for a moment, and then closed, never to open again.

"Shame…" Broly said as he crouched down next to her and stroked her hair with his hand.

Mantar rose to his feet trembling with anger. "DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" he roared.

Broly looked at him and sneered. Just to add further insult he bent down, brushed aside her hair and kissed her forehead. Then he roughly kicked her limp body so that it rolled beside a tree.

Mantar roared into a fury that earth itself had not seen for centuries. The un-burnt trees that were still left around them not only burst into flame, but instantly turned to ash. The ground around his feet was driven from the earth and formed a crater beneath him. The power radiating off of it was enough to make Broly take a cautious step backward. Laughing manically with his elbows pointed down and hands contorted in the air, Mantar began lose control all conscious behavior. Lightning bolts crackled and flew around his body. The crater beneath his feet began to grow in size and depth. Broly took another step backward, all signs of mocking gone from his expression. Next Mantar started taking short rapid gasps of air that sounded like deranged snickers. His eyes rolled back into his head and the hair on his head began to rise. When the hair on his head rose completely upward and bunched together in large sections and curves, the dam broke. With an almighty half roar/ half laugh, he put his hands down and the roar of a thunder clap sounded as a bolt of lighting came from the heavens and struck him. The white pillar of electricity stood there for a moment and the silhouette of Mantar was vivid against the wall of light. Then the bolt of lightning detonated from within and sent bolts flying everywhere. Broly put up an energy barrier but they cut through it like butter and struck him many times, knocking him three more steps back. Eyes adjusting to the light Broly lowered his shielding arm from his eyes and stood in absolute disbelief at the figure before him.

Mantar stood in a 40 foot wide crater eyebrows narrowed and furrowed down to a point. His headband glowed white hot above his eyes. His muscles had grown twice their size moment before. His eyebrows and the hairs grouped together on his head had transformed into a bright shade of gold. However, it was the unnervingly calm demeanor that he showed which was the most frightening. The look on his face could only be described as pure fury and contempt.

Goku stood silently behind a tree out of sight and watched in utter incredulity the scene that unfolded before him.

'That's impossible.' Goku thought 'He's…he's…he's surpassed a Super Saiyan. He has become…a Super Saiyan 2! He is, the most powerful being ever to have lived. Super Saiyan 2 was thought to be purely myth. This…is impossible. It surpasses even the Legendary Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 multiplies his power by…' Goku gasped as he realized the answer. 'Two Thousand Five Hundred Times!'

Goku no longer wished to interfere. It was said that those who attained the Super Saiyan 2 state were extremely unstable.

"You will not pay for what you've done," Mantar said in a deep, chilling voice. "You will _DIE_ for what you've done."

With that, Broly took one final step backward and sealed his fate.

With the roar of the wind and heavens behind him Mantar slammed his fist into Broly's stomach; when he keeled over from the pain Mantar sprung upward and connected his knee with the bottom of Broly's chin, sending him flying backwards. Disappearing and reappearing above Broly's gliding figure Mantar dropkicked him downward. As Broly hit the ground he created a large hole and stuck there.

Hovering in the air 20 feet above him Mantar looked downward and charged a gigantic ball of pulsing white energy at his side with both hands. As Broly began to struggle feebly out of the crevice Mantar put the mammoth ball of energy in-front of him and shouted, "PENANCE RAY!!" The sphere exploded forward in a gigantic column. It engulfed Broly and sent him plummeting into bowels of the earth.

This was not good enough for Mantar though. He was consumed completely by bloodlust and flew down over 2 miles reaching a Broly that was barely hanging onto life. He grabbed him by the hair and flew back up, making no attempt to ease Broly's suffering. As he returned to the surface he locked Broly back against the largest tree in the clearing with bands of energy and his arms spread out perpendicular to his body. Walking away from his broken body Mantar walked a hundred paces until he reached the edge of the clearing. Here he uprooted a tree 3 feet in circumference. Picking it up easily in his hand he closed his eyes and sent white cutting beams down the length of the tree, completely severing its branches and forming the entire tree into…an arrow.

He turned around to face Broly.

With the colossal arrow in his hand Mantar locked his glare.

"_You will die like the monster you are."_ Mantar said calmly, but with fury.

"Ka…Kakarot." Broly spit out. Then, he began to laugh inhumanly with increasing vigor.

"DIE!!" Mantar shrieked as he threw the arrow forward. Cutting through the air it hit Broly full on in the chest and ripped a hole in him as it passed through him and came out on the other end of the tree. Broly took one last gasp of air, "Kakarot-"

And then he died. The limp body however did not stay on the tree, as it dissolved back into Adrian's own flesh and blood, seeping down to the ground, dyeing the grass a shining hue of crimson.

Mantar, returning to his normal state and hair color fell to the ground and stood there, not wanting to take in what had happened. He looked over at the limp body of the girl on the ground and newfound tears sprang into his eyes. He rushed over and cradled her body in his arms. He put his forehead to hers as he slowly sobbed. The real, un-possessed Adrian now walked out of the forest as well, his hair color back to its blood colored shade and his shirt gone. His chest was covered with lacerations and blood was all over him. He limped over beside Kailaya, his eyes wide and he fell to his knees beside her too; his head in his hands he also sobbed. Both of them lay there silent except for the mourning they showed, mourning for the one they both had loved.

Waiting for the correct time, Goku stepped from the trees and put a hand on Mantar's shoulder.

"I bet she was a fantastic person Mantar. She died to protect you. That alone…that alone is a feat of pure heroism." Goku said softly.

"You have no…no idea." Adrian said through sobs.

"But she's dead." Mantar crooned as he rocked her body softly. "She's…dead."

"Death," Goku said slowly "is not what you view it as. I know how she can be brought back."

Mantar did not respond.

Goku's gaze hardened more. "What would you do for this girl?" He asked.

Mantar turned his bloodshot eyes to Goku, still cradling Kailaya. "Anything."

Adrian looked up at Goku and nodded his head as well.

Goku smiled. "Then follow me. Hell is a strange place to those unfamiliar with it…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Well that's all! I hope you liked it! Please review! If you want you can give suggestions on what should happen next!**


End file.
